


Still The One.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean reminiscing, Fluff beyond belief, M/M, Marrige, Wedding Day, cas being perfect, dean being sappy, dean thinking about how much he loves castiel, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about how he and Cas beat the odds together. It's their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The One.

Dean wiped his hands on the back of his dress pants as his eyes scanned over the crowd of people who sat before him. Why was he so damn nervous? He told himself that he wouldn’t be _this_ nervous today. 

And, he wasn’t. Not until his goof of a brother opened his big fat mouth this morning and said, “Just wait until you see him walking towards you. It will be the best moment of your life.” 

Then Dean felt like he had to throw up. 

What if he didn’t get that feeling? What if, being the heartless person he sometimes was, he could think of a much better moment that would go above all of this? What if it wouldn’t be what he expected? 

He shook his head at the thought, still gazing over at the not-so empty chairs that were lined up and facing his direction. No. None of those ‘what-if’s’ would happen. Why? Because this was _Cas._ Dean was marring Cas today, and he couldn’t think of a better fucking moment even if he tried. 

Looking back on their lives together, Dean guaranteed that not one face in that crowd would have thought they would ever make it. Hell, even _he_ thought they wouldn’t make it, between Castiel moving off to college and Dean’s father being more than disapproving, the long road looked _too_ long. But they both knew they’d get there someday. And here they were, still holding on and strong as ever. 

Castiel was everything to him, from the moment he said, “Hello.” Dean knew he had it bad. He was the one he ran to when life was a little heavy, right into those open arms where he belonged. There wasn’t a night that Castiel wasn’t in one of Deans dreams, one way or another, as if he snuck himself in. They say that you tend to dream about the last thing that’s on your mind before you close your eyes to rest, and Dean was certain that the theory must be correct. He would dream about Cas for the rest of his life. And that thought right there? Well, Dean wasn’t sure there could be one better. 

The music began, but he barely heard it as the beating of his own heart grew loud in his chest. God, he was glad he never listened to anyone who tried to tell him that this wouldn’t work out. He couldn’t even bring himself to think about what he’d be missing. Those eyes, the ones that made him rethink the color blue in its entirety. That smile, the one that could move mountains. They way he spoke, assuring Dean that every poet who overheard him would be filled with envy. Everything about him, and there was _nothing_ better. 

Sam was standing next to Dean now, breaking him from his thoughts as he gave his older brother a pat on the shoulder, “Are you ready?” 

Yes. He’s been ready for a long, long, time. They beat the odds together, and Dean couldn’t wait to prove it. The love of his life was walking towards him, eyes never once lifted from their eternal gaze, and Dean couldn’t help but to wonder about just how right Sam had been. 

This _was_ the best moment of his life, up until he would hear that gravely voice say, “I do.” 


End file.
